Un Día
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ella le dijo que se casaría con él. Después de 24 horas. ;Sasuke/Sakura;


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Ésta es una traducción del hermoso fic A Day, de una de mis autoras favoritas; la increíble angel-puppeteer. No puedo describir lo emocionada que estaba cuando recibí su respuesta, en donde me daba su permiso para traducirlo XD. Tuve que cambiar y editar algunas palabras y frases que no quedaban o sonaban bien al español, por lo que no está textual, pero el cambio es mínimo y no afecta nada a la trama. ;) Por cierto, juega un poco con el tiempo y está intercalado; _cursiva_ es pasado.

Es precioso, excelente fic. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí :)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** y este fic es de **angel-puppeteer**.

* * *

—_¡Sakura!_

_Estaba tosiendo sangre. Tsunade se arrodilló a su lado—. Sakura_–

—_¡Shh! Despertará a la muerte —le dijo la chica, con voz ronca._

—_Te estás poniendo más débil…_

—…s_í._

—_Sakura…_

_La chica sonrió—. …gracias por su técnica especial, ¡mantuvo mi corazón latiendo y a mi cerebro intacto! __He vivido lo suficiente… lo suficiente para Sasuke-kun._

—…_lo siento, Sakura._

—_¡Nah, no se preocupe! Cuando es hora, es hora._

_Sakura se levantó, débilmente._

—_¡Hasta mañana, shishou! —Tsunade sabía que eso era una mentira._

—_Hoy tengo que ver a Sasuke-kun._

—_¿Él lo sabe?_

—…_No._

—Cásate conmigo.

Sakura parpadeó.

Era una orden, no una petición. No era una pregunta, era una declaración. Nótese la ausencia del _'¿Te casarías?'_ al principio de la oración.

Sakura contuvo el impulso de reírse, pero una amplia sonrisa adornó su pálida y linda cara.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun —dijo, sonriendo abiertamente al atractivo y algo ruborizado rostro de su novio. El Uchiha gruñó, bajando la vista hacia el de ella. Al hermoso rostro de su novia desde hacía tres años. Estaba pálida, pero el brillo de su sonrisa y sus ojos lo compensaba.

Él apretó aún más el agarre de su mano, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrándose con irritación.

—Sakura —gruñó con impaciencia. La mirada en su cara divirtió a Sakura, haciéndola reír infantilmente.

—Eres tan lindo —hizo una mueca al ver cómo las cejas de él se crispaban con molestia.

—Sakura —repitió Sasuke, con tono gutural y claramente enfurecido. Su mano tomó su mejilla para alzarle el rostro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la miraba, como si la estuviera amenazando para que dijera lo que él deseaba oír.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura. Inmediatamente, su mirada se oscureció.

—¿Por qué no? —rebatió Sasuke, acercándola más. Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno… —retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que las manos de él tuvieron que soltar su rostro y su mano—. Me casaré contigo si…—Sasuke la miró peligrosamente—. …aceptas mi reto.

Él alzó una ceja—. ¿Cuál reto?

Sakura unió sus manos detrás de ella con gesto infantil—. Vive un día sin mí.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció—. De ningún modo–

—Un día sin comunicarnos.

—Qué mierda.

—Sólo puedes hablarme después de veinticuatro horas. Y te prometo que me casaré contigo si pasas el reto.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Sakura rió—. Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun… no seas un gallina.

Él le envió una mirada de reproche—. Después de veinticuatro horas, ¿te casarás conmigo?

La chica bajó la vista al suelo…

—Sakura…

A Sakura le tomó bastante tiempo alzar la vista y sonreír.

—Sí.

Sasuke gruñó—. Más vale que cumplas tu palabra, Haruno.

Sakura rió y lo abrazó—. Tú también, Uchiha.

—Hn.

—_¡Sakura!_

—_Sasuke-kun…_

—_Maldición. No te alejes de mí. __Sakura…_

—_Estoy ocupada —sonrió—. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento_–_?_

_Él agarró su brazo, con sus ojos oscuros brillando._

—_Vamos a hablar AHORA._

_Sakura pestañeó—. Vaya… eres persistente —hizo una mueca—. Y molesto._

_Sasuke tragó el nudo que se estaba formado en su garganta._

—_Por qué… tú me… —entrecerró los ojos y apretó su agarre—. …me rechazaste —agregó discretamente._

_Sakura mordió su mejilla por dentro._

—_Sakura… __¡MALDICIÓN, habla!_

_Ella humedeció sus labios—. Sasuke-kun… lo siento._

—_Maldita seas —liberó su brazo. Había mucho desprecio en sus ojos._

—_Mantuviste mis esperanzas en alto. M__e hiciste creer que me esperarías._

_Bajó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos claramente entristecidos, decepcionados y traicionados._

—_Te estás haciendo la difícil. Sabes que te quiero… SABES que lo hago… para que vuelvas a mí… TÚ_–

—_Estás balbuceando —lo interrumpió Sakura con suavidad._

—_¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó Sasuke y Sakura se alejó, choqueada y asustada._

'Está tan furioso'

—_¡TE AMO!_

_Bufó en frente de ella, enojado y… algo sonrojado._

_Sakura pestañeó—. ¿Por qué tienes que gritar?_

_Sasuke parpadeó. Y desde el rabillo del ojo vio que la gente lo estaba mirando._

_Sakura hizo un mohín—. Eres tan lindo._

_Sasuke la fulminó con la vista._

—_Y también te amo._

_Su rostro se suavizó._

—_Pero… lo siento. No puedo estar contigo._

_Entonces palideció._

Al principio, fue difícil. Sakura era parte integral de su rutina.

Despertarse.

Cepillarse los dientes.

Ir por Sakura.

Pasar tiempo con ella.

Entrenar con ella.

Dejar que lo golpeara.

Dejar que lo curara.

Golpearlo de nuevo.

Curar.

Golpear.

Curar.

Golpear.

Pero lo soportó, sabiendo que después de ese día, _mañana_, se casaría con él.

_Por dos días, lo soportó. La amaba. Terminó amándola demasiado. Después de matar a Itachi, él volvería a ser feliz… aunque no fue ASÍ de obvio. Le dijo que la amaba, pero lo rechazó. Dijo que lo amaba también, pero… ¿por qué no podía estar con él?_

_Intentaba parecer menos sombrío y aún así ella lo rechazaba, aunque con una sonrisa._

—_Sakura._

_Ella se detuvo, pero no se volteó._

—_Date vuelta. Mírame._

_No lo hizo._

—_Quédate conmigo._

Un día después.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Era muy temprano, pero quería verla. Veinticuatro horas sin verla, nunca lo admitiría, pero la extrañó. A ella, a su molesta voz y a su monstruosa fuerza.

Frunció el ceño, confundido. En frente de su casa, la casa que le habían dejado sus padres, había gente. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, incluso Neji.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, sus cejas frunciéndose aún más cuando vio los llorosos ojos de Ino.

Nadie contestó. Buscó entre todos los rostros y encontró el de Naruto.

—Dobe.

Naruto alzó la vista, pálido y tembloroso—. Sasuke…

—¿Qué pasó, por qué están todos ustedes aquí?

Naruto permaneció en silencio.

—Maldición. Sólo dímelo de una jodida vez —gruñó Sasuke con impaciencia. Extrañamente, sintió que su estómago se retorcía. _¿Qué está pasando?_

Finalmente, Naruto habló.

—Es… Sakura-chan —dijo cautelosamente—. Ella… —dejó de hablar y se limpió las lágrimas con su manga—. …ella no está aquí.

—¿Qué?, ¿en dónde está?

Naruto desvió la vista.

—Naruto… —Sasuke gruñó, amenazante. Estaba a punto de agarrar su cuello, pero Neji golpeó su hombro suavemente—. Tsunade-sama dijo que debes reunirte con ella en el acantilado que da al mar.

Encogió las cejas—. No tengo tiempo para ella. Tengo que encontrar a Sakura–

—Está con ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Está bien… —se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo—. Gracias.

Neji asintió levemente.

_Quizá ella lo amaba también. O lo amaba tanto como él a ella. De la manera que fuera, estaba contento._

_Por tres años, estuvieron juntos. Y él fue feliz._

_Feliz._

_Feliz._

_Ansiaba vivir muchos años felices con ella. Y entonces le preguntó, u ordenó_–

Cásate conmigo.

Cuando llegó allí, Tsunade no estaba sola.

—Kakashi —los dos se giraron.

—Sasuke —dijo Kakashi, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sasuke caminó hacia ellos—. ¿En dónde está Sakura?

Tsunade imprevistamente movió su cabeza hacia el árbol. La mirada de Sasuke la siguió a donde estaba indicando.

Un árbol de flor del cerezo.

Caminó más cerca del árbol, con sus rodillas temblando.

Luego miró hacia abajo.

_Lo vio fruncir el ceño y rió._

_Sasuke gruñó—. Más te vale cumplir tu palabra, Haruno._

_Sakura se rió entre dientes y lo abrazó—. Tú también, Uchiha._

—_Hn._

—_Ahora vete, ¡y no te atrevas a espiarme!_

_Gruñó molesto._

_Ella lo empujó… débilmente._

—_¡Recuerda después de veinticuatro horas!_

_Él lució más sombrío aún._

_Sonrió—. Oh, Sasuke-kun… sólo recuerda. ¡Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, TANTO!_

_Sasuke bufó—. Eres tan infantil._

—_¡Te amo así, así, ASÍ de tanto! —sonrió mientras estiraba aún más los brazos._

_Sasuke suspiró._

—_Está bien… como quieras, Haruno._

_Sakura hizo un mohín—. Ahora, no hagas trampa…_

—_No lo haré._

—_Sabré si lo haces._

—_Está bien… eres molesta._

— _¿Viví lo suficiente para molestarte, eh?_

_La miró con desconcierto._

_Sakura rió para cubrir su despiste—. ¡De cualquier modo, te amo, te amo, te amo!_

_Él suspiró y se volteó._

—_Prepárate, Haruno. Después de veinticuatro horas…_

_La miró por sobre su hombro._

—_Serás mía._

Una lápida.

Plateada y sin ningún nombre grabado en ella, a excepción de una sola flor del cerezo.

—_Shishou…_

_La Hokage retuvo sus lágrimas._

—…_ja, ja… fue bueno lo de haberme librado de Sasuke-kun… por lo menos por veinticuatro horas, ¿ne?_

_Tsunade asintió._

—_Estará molesto —indicó Kakashi._

—_Más que molesto —dijo Naruto, cautelosamente._

_Sakura sonrió, mientras su piel palidecía… y palidecía._

—_No quiero que tú me veas así… Naruto._

—_Sakura-chan… —estaba choqueado._

—_Te amaba… como a un hermano… ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Sí…_

—_Viví lo suficiente…_

—_Sakura…_

_Sonrió._

—…_lo suficiente para Sasuke-kun._

_Sonrió mirando hacia el techo._

—_No quería morir enfrente de él._

Kakashi golpeó su hombro suavemente—. Sasuke.

Él lo ignoró, apretando su mandíbula.

—Ella me pidió que te diera esto —su mano sostuvo un papel blanco y doblado.

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia él y tomó la carta.

Kakashi retrocedió, dándole privacidad.

Sasuke abrió la carta.

_Naruto sollozó más fuerte, su cuerpo entero temblando mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama._

—_Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… No te vayas, NO TE VAYAS_–

_Sakura no lloró, pero tosió un poco de sangre espesa. Tsunade desvió la vista._

—_N-Na… ruto…_

_Poco a poco, la luz se desvaneció en el horizonte. Había una roja puesta de sol con una suave brisa que entraba y salía de la habitación._

_Observaron en silencio, con sollozos ahogados por parte de Naruto._

_Murió quince horas después de la proposición de Sasuke._

¡Lo hiciste, Sasuke-kun! ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo todos los días?


End file.
